Neither here nor there
by Saphira W
Summary: It's a fluffy short story about Inuyasha's thoughts when Kagome leaves the feudal era to go to her home. Hope you like it!


Well, hello hello everyone. This is the first time I try to write something in English. At first I wanted to make a whole story, but I prefer to leave it short and sweet. It's fluffly and romantic. Not too romantic but it has it's parts. Anyway, thank you for reading.

Please, if you can, leave a review. I will be extremely grateful.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, by now we would have a complete arc about Inuyasha and Kagome raising their children. But, as it does not belong to me…Rumiko Takahashi is the master mind behind this incredible masterpiece.

Hope you like it!

*Saphira

 **Neither here nor there**

-Inuyasha… SIT! God, I can't believe tan even after all this time you get mad every time I go back home.

-I do not get mad. I'm just reminding you your obligations.

-Inuyasha, my obligations are divided in TWO- stated the girl, showing two fingers – eras. Idiot! I will have a life after the Shikon Jewell. I still have a life in MY era, I have friends, family and responsibilities. It's time you get that.

Little did Kagome know that this is an extremely sensitive topic for the half-demon.

-Ka…go…me… I swear if you go through that well

-Sit boy! I'll be back in five days. I you even dare to appear in my time, -said Kagome with a challenging, fierce stare –I may add a couple more days. Am I clear?

-Keh.

-Okay guys, see you in a couple of days. Bye!

After this, the girl from the future jumped inside the well and returned to her era. The only remaining trail of her was Shippo's echo asking for more ninja food and Inuyasha's demanding her to come back.

-You shouldn't be so harsh with her, Inuyasha.- Sango reproached .

-True,- Lady Kaede continue –she has to go on with her life in her world as if nothing was happening here. You've heard her explain that many times. –Everyone started thinking about the long and interesting conversations they had with Kagome about the strange place where she lives.-

-It must be too complicated.- Expressed Shippo innocently.

By this momento, Inuyasha has acquire a nervous tick in his right eye and in his ears. Too many complaints directed to himself for one day. And, to sum up, the perverted monk decided to illuminated him with his wise words.

-On the other hand, my dear Inuyasha, if you do not let her breathe she might get bored with you… Therefore, you will never EVER have the possibility of tasting…- He would have ended his lustful phrase if it wasn't for an angry demon slayer who's hit him with a giant boomerang.

-Perverted monk. - She will never admit it, but she hated wholeheartedly hearing him talking about other women. Nonetheless, the worst of all was that he was talking about Kagome, the girl who she has adopted as her sister and who was a maternal figure for the little kitsune present in the room. It wasn't long ago when Shippo made more than clear that he sees a mother in Kagome. Therefore, Miroku's stupid words made her even more violent and angry. He just doesn't know when to shut up.

The silver hair hanyou, mature and adult as always, just jumped out of the hut. Not without saying one of his famous "keh" before leaving.

The group kept on enjoying the dinner. They laughed as accomplices because of the reaction of their friend who was sitting on the Goshimboku, immersed in deep thoughts. Even if he would never admit it out loud, thinking about how Kagome was worried in continuing with her life in here era, securing a future there and even making him get lost in oblivion, killed him.

-But… she promised! She promised me she will stay by my side forever until the day I said otherwise. WELL, I HAVE NEVER AUTHORIZED YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!- He exclaimed angry. His little ears felt hard over his head in embarrassment once he realized that anyone could have listened to his scream.

It was so hard for him to stay away from the well. It take all of his strength to remain in that tree. He wasn't angry with Kagome for returning to her home. No one better than him knew how much she missed her family. He was terrified about the fact that maybe one day the well would seal and take her away from him. He shook his head trying to forget about that negative thought. His ears still flat on his head showing all of his sadness and worry. Lucky him that the only one who can read his physical expressions was far away. Then again, unlucky him because of that fact. She was the only one who could caress his ears. He wanted that now. He was longing for that feeling. However, she was 500 years in the future. Or was he 500 years in the past?

-Only time forces are between us. – He thought sorrowful while he remembered the words Kagome was telling him yesterday during sunset.

 _-Isn't it funny, Inuyasha?_

 _He just looked at her, letting her know she had his full attention._

 _-Even if I would have never got to know you there are big chances that, right now, both of us are watching this same sunset._ _We both really like this tree._ _Just think about it. We could be sitting under the same shadow and we wouldn't even know it. –She looked at him with a big beautiful smile. –You are my past and I am your future. But together, here or there, we are building our present. A present which breaks any kind of logic._

He didn't comprehend her words at that moment, but he does now. –Our present…- He repeat while he was watching the shiny Moon wondering whether Kagome was also watching it or not. –Someday, in your past or in my future we will build our own present, Kagome. I promise.

Finally, his soul was in peace because he knew that in a few days, Kagome will be back.


End file.
